The seven (and friends) at Hogwarts
by ACreepyPastaWriter
Summary: When the seven from the Prophecy went to Hogwarts to learn and to teach
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Hecate

It was the summer after the battle with Gaea, and the demigods are returning to camp. The two camps had formed a bond in the battle, and everyone learned to get along, even Octavian. The Romans came to respect the Greek fighting style, and the Greeks looked favourably upon Roman discipline.

The camps hadn't quite merged, but there were two new buildings at each camp. The first was a portal house, with portals in between camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter, meaning the Greeks could attend the school in camp Jupiter, and the Romans could use the Greek forest for training. The second building is a council meeting place.

The camps shared a council. Two praetors (one chosen by each camp), two advisors (again, one from each camp), who were Jason and Annabeth, and ten ordinary council members from each. The praetors were Reyna for camp Jupiter, and Percy from camp Half-blood. The council members were - from camp Jupiter – the ten Centurions. Octavian and Ellie from the first cohort, John and Jamie from the second, Emily and Caspian from third, Sam and Trevor from forth, and Frank and Hazel from fifth. From camp half-blood, it was the cabin leaders of the Olympian council and the Big Three. Nico for Hades, Piper for Aphrodite, Katie for Demeter, Malcom for Athena, Will for Apollo, Leo for Hephaestus, Castor for Dionysus, and both Connor and Travis for Hermes to make up numbers. Rachel the Oracle was also on the council (and Octavian didn't object to having his new girlfriend nearby!).

Today, Chiron called an emergency council meeting – but only certain people were invited. Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Katie, Connor, and Travis. They were the most involved in the titan war, and (as a reward) they were made immortal by the Olympians, and able to change their age at will, even thought they stayed as teenagers. 'Demigods', Chiron said as he trotted into the room, 'You have been given a quest.'

The room was a mixture of annoyed, surprised and happy exclamations. Percy shouted above the din, 'But who by? Rachel hasn't given a prophecy recently, and you would have told is if camp Jupiter had!' the end of this sentence was directed towards Reyna. 'We haven't.' Reyna quickly reassured him.

Chiron butted in. 'No. Hecate wants to meet you in the training courtyard in the woods to explain.'

~~~Time Skip~~~

The group were stood in the clearing, waiting for Hecate to appear.

'Are you waiting for an explanation?' her voice chimed from behind them. They span around, to dee her sat on a comfortable satin chair behind them. 'You have been given a quest from the gods. In England, there is a school called Hogwarts. It teaches young Witches and Wizards magic. You have been chosen to go to the school and help them recover after their recent war with a dark wizard and to teach them how to defend themselves. For the first term though you are to pose as exchange students. I will teach you all you need to know and more. But first, do any of you want to stay behind?'

There was a pause, then Reyna stepped forward. 'I cannot go. I must stay to watch over the camps.'

'Alright, Miss Reyna. You may leave' Reyna politely bowed then left the clearing to return to the camp. 'So, I must bless the rest of you with magic. Tomorrow, meet me here at this time and all will be explained. And you can't tell anyone about this, alright?' She then started to chant in Latin and wave her hands in a complicated movement. A golden mist settled over the group.

'You feel any different, Travis?' Connor asked.

'no' Travis replied.

The others agreed, then turned to ask Hecate, but she had already dissolved into mist and disappeared.

The others ran back to camp, exited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Anamagus part I

 **Percy's Pov:**

'So, now we had covered all the basics, I will give you something only few wizards in the world have.' Hecate said a week after we first had learnt magic. we had learnt disarming spells, shield spells, attack spells, and general spells we would need. I found Augumenti, the water spell, easy. Leo obviously mastered all the fire spells. Piper was good at the cleaning spells, and both Thalia and Jason found Wingardium Leviosa very easy.

'Seaweed brain.' Annabeth whispered in my ear. 'Get of memory lane and listen to Hecate!'

'So, these potions will give you an Anamagus animal. drink them if you want.'

Me, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Travis, Connor and Nico stepped forward and took a drink of the potion. I started to feel dizzy before nlack overtook my vision and i fell to the floor, hearing Hecate telling the others to leave us.


	3. sorry

sorry that i havn't uploaded. i just really dont feel like writing right now. Writers block, maybe?

anyway, i am not going to upload to this story for a while, possibly forever. i might start a new story in the future when i have a good idea or some information.

i dont mind if anyone wants to repost and carry on this story on their own accounts.

again, sorry for not uploading.


End file.
